Check Mate
by synstropezia
Summary: Kau tidak bisa lagi lari, dari jeratan duri mawar yang membelenggu hatimu. Rasakanlah perihnya, cinta tidak pernah menyenangkan.


 **Summary : Kau tidak bisa lagi lari, dari jeratan duri mawar yang membelenggu hatimu. Rasakanlah perihnya, cinta tidak pernah menyenangkan.**

Rate : T

Chara : Natsu.D, Lucy.H

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Warning : OOC, typo, kata-kata tak senonoh (?), dll.

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima.

Malam penuh gemerlap bintang diwarnai oleh terang lampu, dengan lalu-lalang orang yang membawa kisah mereka. Puluhan bangun berdiri kokoh di atas tanah, tempat di mana pintu kacanya terbuka ketika jam sore terlewati. Pria hidung belang berkumpul di kulit sofa, menikmati paha mulus selembut sutra berwarna putih pucat, memadu antar bibir mesra dan berakhir nakal dalam kamar.

Realita menunjukkan, manusia berani menjual diri mereka demi kekayaan semata.

"Selamat malam, Natsu-kun. Hari ini kau ingin dilayani seperti apa?" tanya seorang wanita bergelayut manja. Menempelkan bukit kembarnya pada lengan berjas hitam milik boss perusahaan

"Bisakah kau diam? Kepalaku pusing" merasa terancam ia memaut jarak tiga centimeter. Sepasang _onyx_ itu benar-benar menusuk dingin hingga ke tulang

"Jangan kasar terhadap pegawaiku. Lisanna-chan berniat menghiburmu" interupsi suara bariton lain menghampiri mereka, walau digubris Natsu dengan memalingkan muka kasar

"Atau mungkin Natsu-sama bosan dan butuh mainan baru?" punggung berpakaian bartender itu disandarkan pada tembok putih. Senyumnya menganggu pengelihatan Natsu yang sengaja dipejamkan

"Berhenti menggodaku, Jellal sialan. Kau boss di sini bukan? Kenapa tidak kembali saja ke ruanganmu daripada ikut bekerja?"

"Jika begitu, aku tidak bisa menyaksikan klient yang setiap harinya bosan ini, hahaha ..." sindiran telak untuk boss Dragneel Company. Perusahaan terkaya se-Magnolia dan dikelola selama tiga generasi berturut-turut

"Heh ... lucu sekali. Urusilah asmaramu, punya banyak pegawai cantik tetapi masih jomblo. Aib lho, a-ib" decihannya lolos dari mulut. Giliran Natsu menyeringai tipis sambil memainkan segelas wine dingin, menunjukkan ia puas berhasil membalik keadaan

"Besok aku kedatangan pegawai baru, tertarik?"

"Hendak mencobaiku lagi? Aku sudah mencicipi semuanya, dan tidak satu pun berhasil menarik perhatian. Omong kosongmu sampah di mataku. Lebih baik kita percepat tanggal perjanjiannya"

"Cobalah dulu! Kita teman, tidak perlu bertindak kejam"

Iya, teman. Mereka menjalin hubungan tersebut sejak bangku SMA. Natsu si sarkastik dan Jellal idola seluruh wanita. Status sosial pun berbeda 180 derajat, kaya dan miskin berdasarkan kelimpahan harta orangtua. Nilai moral-lah yang menakdirkan permesatuan ini, sesama bejat dari segi rohani yakni pecinta wanita pun pengola _night club_ peninggalan almahrum ayah. Baru-baru pula ia berkilah, 'demi mencari kesenangan dari sesuatu yang telah hilang'.

Alasannya dalam sekaligus banyak celah.

"Dia muda dan cantik, tentunya perawan. Mungkin kau harus kupaksa dengan sedikit penarikan" pria bersepatu hitam mendekati sang sahabat yang kukuh bersikap angkuh. Seakan mereka memasang taruhan, 'kita lihat siapakah penantang terakhir'

"Fuhh … Heartfilia, Natsu-sama" bisik Jellal meniupkan sedikit udara ke daun telinganya, menyetrum bulu kuduk yang menegang hebat akibat sengatan itu

"Langsung katakan saja, menggodaku sekali lagi benda keperkasaanmu pasti kuhancurkan" memasang tatapan intimidasi, Natsu menyipitkan iris hitamnya yang menyuratkan serius

"Wow aku takut! Ternyata titik rangsangmu di telinga. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Padahal jawabannya jelas berada di sini" merasakan tanda-tanda bahaya Jellal mundur dari belakang sofa. Kian pucuk salam itu memutar perlahan menggambarkan ancaman

"Andai kau wanita, menangis dan bertekuk lututlah di hadapanku meminta pertanggungjawaban. Apa-apaan, 'wow, aku takut', candaanmu basi" balasnya menirukan nada Jellal yang meremehkan. Lagi pula dia sudah 'mati' ketika mengenal seorang Natsu Dragneel

"Omong-omong, stock pacarmu mulai habis ya? Lisanna-chan tidak buruk, tubuhnya seksi, berparas cantik, terlebih punya dada besar. Pasti mantap, mendengar ia berteriak kesakitan saat tanganmu meremasnya keras"

"Ya ampun. Belajarlah memperlakukan wanita lebih baik, manusia biadab"

"Hey, hey, siapa yang dulu dirumorkan _playboy_? Pacaran seminggu putus, bahkan rekornya tiga hari. Sekali punya bisa dua sampai tiga wanita. Tangan kotormu mempermainkan mereka semudah menggerakan boneka kayu. Hebat … hebat …"

 _Prok … prok … prok …_

"Tepuk tanganmu bukanlah pujian bagiku. Pantas Tuhan mempertemukan kita, aku mengerti sekarang. Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok di jam serupa" pamit Natsu mengambil tas kerjanya, sengaja membanting pintu guna mengingatkan Jellal mengenai 'perjanjian'

"Akan ku buat kau check mate, sahabatku"

Masing-masing memainkan peran dengan baik. Natsu yang entah mengapa lelah ugal-ugalan menyetir limosin hitam, sementara perkataan Jellal berputar searah jarum jam yang kini menunjuk angka sebelas. Untuk apa, keluarga bangsawan Heartfilia bekerja sebagai pelacur? Meski bermacam-macam kecurigaan menyusup masuk berlontar puluhan alasan. Mungkin hanya kebohongan demi mempertahankan lahan uangnya, karena sejauh ia tau,

pemuda bertato adalah makhluk terlicik sepanjang masa.

"Kita lihat besok, aku atau kamu yang keluar sebagai pemenang"

 _Sementara di tempat lain …_

"Aku penasaran, apa kau masih bisa sombong setelah martabatmu ku injak-injak? Sayang, Jellal Fernandes-lah yang ditakdirkan untuk tertawa"

Pertarungan mereka berakhir malam itu juga.

 _Keesokan harinya …_

Pukul lima pagi weker berdering. Natsu asal melempar ke tong sampah, beranjak bangkit memamerkan ukiran artefak pada sebidang perut dan dada hasil latihan bertahun-tahun. Semalam tidurnya kurang nyenyak diusik kabut mimpi, begitu samar-samar namun inilah sisa yang ia bawa, 'sesosok wanita bersurai salam'. Jika kurang kuat menahan penderitaan, entah sejak kapan sedu-sedan pecah setelah dikubur dalam-dalam.

 _Tin … tin …_

"Ayo berangkat sekalian mencari sarapan! Ingat, Anda punya rapat penting jam setengah delapan dan serangkaian jadwal lain" suara klakson menghentikan jari-jemari Natsu mengaitkan kancing. Kaca jendela dibuka paksa membiarkan angin pagi berkunjung

"Sembarangan menjemput bossmu mentang-mentang berhasil membeli mobil keluaran terbaru? Jangan pamer padaku, durian bodoh"

"Sebelum memaraihku, perhatikan dahulu penampilan Anda. Bajunya saja baru dikacingkan beberapa!" mendengus kesal di depan cermin, Natsu memperbaiki letak dasi yang sedikit bergeser

Sting Eucliffe atau biasa dijuluki 'durian', berpangkat sekretaris dengan kepribadian nyeleneh, kurang ajar dan pandai bergaul. Boss sendiri pun dianggap teman, meski Natsu kurang mempersalahkannya selama ia menampilkan kinerja terbaik. Anak tangga dituruni satu per satu, bak pelayan menyambut tuan rumah pintu mansion terbuka. Penghormatan yang membuat senyumnya tiada luntur selama pencarian dilaksanakan.

"Dibanding menjadi sekretaris, menurutku pekerjaan pelayan lebih cocok untukmu. Supir pribadi juga tidak buruk, mau berganti posisi?" tawaran yang jelas ditolak mentah-mentah. Sting terlalu sayang merelakan julukan 'tangan kanan'

"Terima kasih atas pujian Anda. Saya sudah berkomitmen melayanimu sampai pensiun"

"Rogue-san memberitau kamu dan Yukino bertunangan. Kuucapkan selamat" ternyata mulut sarkasnya mengerti cara melantunkan pujian. Sting yang merasa senang sebatas mengangguk patuh. Mobil pun diparkir sesampai di lestoran cepat saji

Ucapan 'selamat datang' dilontarkan pelayan ramah. Usai memesan sepotong hamburger dan kopi panas, mereka memilih lokasi dekat jendela raksasa, jalanan terlihat sepi lewat netra berbeda warna tersebut. Lima belas menit dihabiskan untuk mengisi perut, Natsu memperhatikan sepasang jarum pada arloji hitam berharga puluhan juta, tersisa banyak waktu sebelum rapat dengan Redfox Company dimulai.

"Santai boss. Berbincang sebentar tidak masalah" ajakan itu sempat digubris, walau paksaan Sting meluluhkan hatinya yang semalam dihujami teka-teki

"Tidak merencanakan pernikahan atau pertunangan? Hidup sendirian di rumah mewah, Anda pasti kesepian" pancingannya merupakan batu loncatan guna menerobos lebih dalam. Natsu tak banyak komentar selain mengidikkan bahu

"Kalau merasa kasihan, kenapa tidak menemaniku? Lagi pula umur kita berbeda lima jarak, terlalu cepat bagiku mencari pasangan hidup" Natsu mengambil alih perusahaan di usia dua puluh, sesudah ia menamatkan kuliah dalam rentang dua setengah tahun

"Dengar-dengar Anda punya banyak pacar"

"Mereka yang bodoh menerimaku begitu saja, kemudian pamer kepada teman-temannya, 'lihat, aku berhasil mendapatkan Natsu. Sekarang kita bisa ditraktir setiap hari'. Cih! Cewek itu pikir mudah menipuku? Ya biarlah, kesombongan di masa muda memang indah"

"Berarti, Anda belum pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Kenyataan sering kali menyedihkan. Aku menerima mereka demi balas dendam. Uangnya kuporot sampai habis, menolak maka diancam, 'nanti kita putus'. Dan manusia-manusia rendahan itu menurut! Cinta membutakan akal sehat"

"Ke-kejamnya … namun saya beritau, suatu hari nanti Anda pasti terkena hukum karma. Tuhan itu adil, boss"

"Tuhan katamu? Aku ateis, durian pikun! Jika Tuhan yang kamu percaya benar-benar ada, tolong katakan, 'berikanlah petunjuk-Mu kepada Natsu Dragneel'. Ayo pergi, pembicaraanmu selalu berujung membosankan"

Rapat barulah hidangan pembuka. Pencuci mulut akan Natsu lahap habis pukul sepuluh malam.

"Baiklah. Mari kita mulai …"

 _Malam hari …_

Menuju lapangan parkir Natsu berjalan santai, menghampiri mobil merah marun yang siap Sting pacu melewati jalan raya. Dengan polos ia melambaikan tangan, belum tau apa-apa menilik perangi boss mereka dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu. Misalnya Selasa ini, seluruh pegawai diperbolehkan pulang jam enam sore, tanpa lembur mengingat Dragneel Company amat sibuk, kecuali pria durian yang bertugas menemaninya sampai selesai.

"Butuh tumpangan? Saya siap mengantar Anda selamat di tujuan" keantusiasan Sting diberikan apresiasi cuma-cuma. Seribu sayang, Natsu ingin menonton sebuah 'kebenaran', sebelum menidurkan diri di pulau kapuk tercinta

"Maaf Sting, aku terlalu sibuk meladeni basa-basi dan obrolan sampahmu. Kupinjam mobilnya, ini perintah mutlak" kunci mobil mulus berpindah letak. Natsu yang malas mendengar sumpah serapah sang sekretaris pun langsung tancap gas

"Ja-jadi, aku pulang naik apa?!"

"Kendaraan umum, sesekali pakai otakmu untuk berpikir! Cepat pergi ke halte sebelum bus terakhir tiba!"

 _BRUMMM …!_

"Ya ampun, kau itu iblis atau manusia sebenarnya? Menyuruh tangan kananmu menempuh jarak tiga kilometer, dasar tidak berperasaan"

"Salah siapa membuatku tidak membawa mobil? Boss sepertiku tidak pantas berkumul dengan kalian di kendaraan umum, para pecundang!"

Sesuai dugaan, Jellal menunggunya tepat di depan pintu masuk. Natsu yang tidak sabar menyelonong masuk ke dalam, melalui ekor mata memeriksa sekeliling ruangan, mencari sesosok wanita yakni si pegawai baru. Perburuannya justru diganggu oleh Lisanna, bernada manja ia meminta 'satu ronde' berharga lima ratus ribu joul. Namun semua terlihat biasa, apa benar hanya dalih untuk mempertahankan keberadaan night club ini?

"Mempermainkanku ada batasnya. Apa kau pernah dihajar menggunakan pemukul bisbol?"

"Pasti menyakitkan, aku tidak mau! Santai sedikit, dia masih di perjalanan!" ujarnya memperlihatkan riwayat SMS mereka. Natsu yang naik darah segera duduk guna menenangkan diri. Anggaplah ia memiliki obsesi besar terhadap Heartfilia

"Jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa bangsawan sepertinya bekerja di night club?"

"Natsu-sama yang agung meminta jawaban dari rakyat jelata sepertiku? Cari taulah sendiri, kau mempunyai banyak koneksi, mata-mata, pegawal pribadi. Suruh mereka menyelidiki Heartfilia"

"Enam tahun berlalu tingkahmu tetap menyebalkan. Berterima kasihlah karena aku berbaik hati sekarang"

"Tengok ke arah pintu. Dia sudah datang"

Sesosok wanita berambut _blonde_ nampak apik mengenakan _dress_ selutut. Tak sedikitpun Natsu melepaskan gerak-geriknya, terutama ketika ia mendekat ke arah mereka. Jellal menyambut gembira, tidak kelupaan bermulut madu dengan memuji penampilan sang pengawai. Sebatas untuk meningkatkan percaya diri, karena ini yang pertama kali pasti menimbulkan perasaan gugup dan berdebar-debar.

"Klient pertamamu adalah Natsu yang duduk di sebelahku. Layani dia sebaik mungkin, oke?" jalannya terbuka saat itu juga. Jellal meninggalkan mereka sambil tersenyum seribu arti

"Siapa namamu?"

"Lu-Lucy. Salam kenal, tuan" _marganya tidak disebutkan. Mungkin inilah aib terbesar keluarga Heartfilia_ , batin Natsu terlena alam bawah sadar. Keheningan pun menyelimuti di tengah keramaian yang saling sahut-menyahut

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Dua puluh satu tahun"

"Telingamu terpasang baik? Tadi bossmu berpesan agar melayaniku sebaik mungkin. Tidakkah kau sadar apa yang harus dilakukan?" menyaksikan keamatirannya membuat tawa Natsu nyaris meledak. Pendatang baru selalu memberi sensasi tersendiri

"Kuberi contoh, seperti mencolek dagu, menempelkan dada besarmu ke lenganku, dan yang lebih ekstrim … ingin praktek langsung di ranjang?" ujung jari Natsu hendak menyentuh bukit kembarnya, namun ditepis kasar oleh bersangkutan

"Ti … tidak sopan! Kau pikir aku wanita murahan?!" tersadarkan dari amarah, Lucy menurunkan tangannya yang bersiap menampar Natsu. Dia menahan tangis di kerongkongan, hingga sarkasme dilontarkan boss muda ini

"Semua yang bekerja di night club adalah wanita murahan, camkan baik-baik Lucy. Santai saja, kita tidak jauh berbeda karena sama-sama bajingan" _GLEK_! Tegukan ludahnya terdengar jelas mendapati ucapan Natsu. Bagaimana bisa dia berlagak tenang?!

"Hiks … hiks … aku … tidak seperti itu … hiks …"

"Di hari pertama langsung menangis, dasar payah …"

Secara paksa Natsu menarik dagu Lucy yang tertunduk ke bawah, melumat nikmat bibir kemerahan itu dengan segala penekanan di berbagai sudut. Lidahnya menyusup masuk ke rongga mulut, beradu mesra sebagai bukti dari ikatan benang savila. Ekspresi, tatapan mata yang kosong, sekujur tubuh panas-dingin, ia berhasil memberikan pengalaman terbaik sekaligus terburuk bagi kedua belah pihak, bahkan dengan bangga menyungging seringai.

 _PLAKKK!_

"Hosh … hosh … hosh … kau … DASAR COWOK SIALAN!" semua menontoni aksinya barusan, termasuk Jellal yang mengintip sedari tadi. Lucy berlari keluar. Natsu mengusap pelan bekas tamparan tersebut

"Bagaimana rasanya bibir perawan?"

"Sangat nikmat, aku tidak sadar menciumnya sampai kehabisan nafas. Apa setelah ini, dia masih berani datang dan melayani para klient?" lebih terkesan seperti tantangan. Jellal mengangguk mantap, hanya pemuda ini yang tau seluk-beluk ekonomi Lucy

"Manusia rela menjual diri mereka demi uang. Keluarga bangsawan sekalipun tak lepas dari pernyataan itu. Kembalilah kapanpun kau ingin, Natsu"

"Perjanjian kita batal. Aku tidak menyangka akan semenarik ini"

Sekaranglah, detik-detik di mana Natsu membulatkan tekadnya untuk menyelidik Lucy Heartfilia.

 _Keesokan harinya …_

 _Tik … tik … tik …_

"Argghh … kumohon hentikan .. aku … kelelahan! Lucy … Lucy … LUCY!" teriakannya kian naik ke satu oktaf. Tersadar dari mimpi Natsu memasok oksgien sebanyak mungkin, berusaha merasionalkan hawa nafsu yang mendadak penuh fantasi

"Sial, celanaku sampai basah! Ciuman itu … aku bersumpah tidak melakukannya lagi!"

Menghentak-hentakkan kaki kesal ia pergi ke sudut ruangan. Air kran terbuka deras yang digunakan untuk membasuh kusut di wajahnya. Natsu memandang cermin dengan nafas gelisah, siapa sangka terbawa ke alam mimpi, bahkan berlanjut ke praktek di ranjang! Lucy mendadak agresif hingga menjambak surai salam itu, menampar berulang kali dan bagian terburuk adalah … dijejalkan mulut obeng!

Memikirkannya membuat kelamin Natsu serasa patah.

"Ha … ha … HAHAHAHA …! Diriku sendiri pun ingin melawan? Aku bukan Natsu Dragneel yang lemah, berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari masa lalu, camkan itu otak nista sialan!"

Rautnya datar menyimpan sejuta perasaan bercampur aduk, Natsu segera memacu hingga speedometer menunjuk 70 km/jam. Mengebut bak atlet balap bukanlah masalah besar, dia ingin cepat-cepat tiba di kantor dan menemui Sting. Pintu kaca terbanting keras, bagian administrasi Yukino Aguria ditanyai tentang keberadaan sang sekretaris, spontan jari telunjuknya mengarah ke kantor boss yang tertutup rapat.

 _BLAMMM!_

"Selamat pagi, boss! Hari yang cerah untuk memulai aktivitas"

"Kakimu utuh ternyata. Aku kira kau akan menelpon dan meminta biaya perawatan" tetap saja Natsu mencari perkara. Ia hanya suka ,melihat Sting yang tidak perhitungan meski diisengi terus-menerus. Padahal kalau mau, laporkan saja ke polisi atas tuduhan mencuri kendaraan!

"Kesempatan langka, Rogue memberikan tumpangan. Suasana hati Anda sedang baik?" tebak Sting yang Natsu iyakan cepat. Tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu, ia mengeluarkan titah mutlak kepada sekretarisnya

"Panggil Loke ke sini. Aku tidak mau mendengar kata terlambat atau keluhan" sebelah kakinya ditumpukan ke atas paha. Natsu kembali menjadi seorang boss yang berkelakuan angkuh

"Siap laksanakan!"

Secepat kilat Sting menekan nomor tujuan, Loke tidak menjawab maka tamatlah riwayatnya. Natsu mengetuk-ngetuk jari kesal di permukaan meja jati, tiga menit terbuang percuma dan keringat dingin mulai deras membasahi pelipis si durian. Syukurlah Tuhan berbaik hati, cowok bersurai oranye itu mengangkat telepon sembari bertanya polos. Samar-samar berbisik ponsel langsung diberikan kepada boss salam.

"Ru … ru-rupanya Anda yang ingin menelpon. Ada perlu apa, Natsu-sama?" suara di ujung sana terdengar bergetar. Syukurlah Loke masih tau arti takut

"Carikan aku informasi mengenai wanita bernama Lucy Heartfilia. Kirimkan paling lambat sebelum jam makan siang, mengerti? Menolak sama saja dipecat!" Sting yang di luar urusan pun ikutan merinding. Nada bicaranya menyiratkan ribuan jarum siap menusuk!

"Si-siap laksanakan! Percayakan padaku"

"Kenapa berdiam di situ? Ayo ke ruang rapat, banyak proposal yang harus diurus!" tergesa-gesa Sting merapikan dokumennya. Natsu dalam mode kejam sekarang!

"Omong-omong terima kasih. Aku akan mentraktirmu besok"

"Mohon bantuannya!"

Luar boleh sangar, namun hati tetap malaikat.

 _Istirahat makan siang …_

Lewat e-mail Loke mengirim hasil penyelidikannya, berserta dua foto di mana Lucy Heartfilia mengenakan seragam SMA Fairy Tail. Natsu bersikap seperti biasa, dia sudah menduga Jellal mempekerjakan anak di bawah umur. Kantor dititipkan pada Sting yang melahap sekotak bento, juga meminta supaya rapat lain dibatalkan saja, hendak memeriksa lokasi TKP dengan berjalan kaki agar tidak mencurigakan.

Jika bukan sekarang kapan lagi? Besok dan besoknya bisa saja ditelan kesibukan.

 _TAK! TAK! TAK!_

"Bel pulang berbunyi setengah satu. Kenapa waktu sangat lambat?!" tingkat kesabarannya pendek, menunggu lima belas menit pun terasa disiksa berjam-jam. Mungkin secara tidak langsung dia dipermainkan Tuhan

"Tuan menunggu siapa? Kelihatannya bersemangat sekali"

"Ah ya … ini pertama kali saya menjemput. Ja-jadi begitulah! Mohon dimaklumi" _atau pekerjaanmu melayang sekarang juga_! Gumam Natsu melanjutkan perkataannya yang tergantung. Siapapun tidak boleh tau dia adalah boss Dragneel Company

"Anak Anda kelas berapa?" empat siku muncul di pelipisnya. Apa dia mirip bapak-bapak yang berkeluarga dan punya tiga anak?!

"Saya mau menjemput pacar" tidak … siapa juga yang mau? Natsu terpaksa demi menutupi identitasnya

"Romantis sekali! Kebetulan anak SMA sudah keluar. Selamat berkencan" Lucy keluar dari gerbang bercat hijau lumut. Natsu yang menyadari datangnya kesempatan sigap bertindak, memasuki kerumunan para murid bermaksud menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan

Awal-awal tidak mencurigakan. Lucy berpakaian layaknya siswa biasa, dengan rok abu-abu di atas lutut menampilkan keindahan jenjang kaki putih tersebut. Natsu bukan menebak warna celana dalam ketika angin menyibak, dia berhenti di sebuah rumah kecil di pelosok gang. Daerah rawan kejahatan dan pembunuhan yang dikuasai sekelompok geng. Mustahil, bangsawan Heartfilia tinggal di tempat kumuh semacam ini.

"KAU TERLAMBAT LIMA MENIT. CEPAT MASAK MAKAN SIANG DAN BERSIHKAN RUMAH!" dihadapkan pada dilema menolong atau pergi begitu saja. Jelas bukan jatuh pada pilihan kedua? Natsu tak lebih dari manusia kurang kepedulian

 _BUK!_

 _BUK!_

 _BUK!_

 _PLAKKKK!_

"Ya ampun, suaranya mengerikan!" ujar Natsu menghubungi kontak bernamakan 'Jellal Fernandes'. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pemilik night club? Dia satu-satunya kunci untuk dimintai kesaksian

 _Tut … tut … tut …_

"Halo Natsu. Kabarmu sangat baik, ya, sampai menelponku?"

"Jawab dengan jujur. Apa ada seseorang yang menyuruh Lucy bekerja di tempatmu?" mulutnya terkekeh pelan di sebrang sana. Perut Jellal digelitik hingga kesulitan menahan tawa. Bilanglah tanda-tana dunia runtuh!

"Ra-ha-sia! Kau punya Loke dipihakmu, dia mata-mata terhebat se-Magnolia dan kalian berteman! Terjun langsung pun bukan masalah. Ikutilah kata hatimu" nasihat yang diutarakan mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Natsu menggelengkan kepala, tanda merutuki kebodohannya kelewat batas

"Aku lupa manusia mempunyai hati"

Jidatnya dibenturkan ke tembok batu bata, merasa cukup segar Natsu memutuskan balik ke kantor, menyadari langit beranjak sore di saat penyiksaan tersebut berakhir. Ia pulang dalam keadaan bersimbah darah segar, membuat Sting kepalang kaget menyaksikan bossnya menyeringai dengan langkah berayun-ayun. Setelah dirujuk ke klinik terdekat, kini perban putih melilit sekujur kepala yang untung baik-baik saja.

"Tindakanmu keterlaluan! Rasa peduli tidak buruk, tandanya boss menunjukkan perkembangan!"

"Semua ini kuceritakan bukan untuk meminta ceramahmu, melainkan terpaksa supaya mulut bawelmu terkunci rapat!" baritonnya membentak Sting yang terperenjat di sisi ranjang. Natsu menyeruduk turun berniat meninggalkan klinik umum

"Bayar dulu biaya pengobatannya. Hey, hey! Ughh … ku harap sifat egoismu menghilang!"

Keluarga Dragneel dan Heartfilia tidak mempunyai hubungan khusus, Natsu merasa diperbudak oleh belas kasihnya yang menjengkelkan. Selama di rumah ia mondar-mandir mengelilingi ruang tamu, lalu mengacak kardus bekas berisi koran dua atau tiga tahun lalu. Kolom paling depan menuliskan bahwa Jude meninggal dunia akibat diracuni, saham sebesar 30% jatuh pada perusahaan McGarden dan termasuk saingan Dragneel Company.

"Korban perebutan harta, huh? Hidupmu pasti menderita"

Bukan simpati yang Natsu perlihatkan, ia cekikikan seraya membuang koran tersebut jauh-jauh.

 _Malam hari di night club …_

Sekitar jam delapan Jellal mengirimkan SMS, kalau Lucy datang dan melayani tiga hidung belang sekaligus. Mengherankan memang, ' _melayani satu orang ditampar, jika berkelompok mungkin dihajar habis-habisan_!', otak psikopatnya memutuskan pergi atas jaminan mendapat pemandangan menarik. Lagi pula mau diceritakan atau tidak, dia kecanduan suasana _night club_ , godaan para wanita lajang, ciuman sensual, lebih baik daripada terkurung di rumah.

 _CKLEK!_

"Bintang utamanya sudah datang. Saksikanlah dari jauh" seperti menjual atraksi sulap, Jellal mempersilahkan Natsu menonton setelah dihalangi beberapa saat. Tertangkap jelas, Lucy benar-benar gelisah

"Kamu adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah kutemui. Mau main ke rumahku?" tanya salah seorangnya mengelus intens paha Lucy. Ia memaksakan diri bertahan, demi sepeser uang ucapan Natsu ditelan bulat-bulat dalam kerongkongan

"Ti-tidak, terima kasih tuan"

"Jangan gugup! Kami pria baik-baik kok. Aku bosan, ayo bermain ke kamar" inilah yang Natsu tunggu-tunggu, bagaimana reaksi Lucy ketika diseret ke ruangan lantai dua tersebut?

"I … i … itu … ma-maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukannya" skak mat! Gerombolan hidung belang kesal mendapati pernyaataan Lucy di luar ekspetasi mereka. Jellal selaku boss pun hanya terdiam dengan tujuan terselubung

"MAU MENGUJI KESABARAN KAMI, HAH?!"

 _PLAKKKK!_

 _DEG!_

" _Sial, jantungku terasa aneh_!" mengerang sakit Natsu meremas dada kirinya kuat. Dalam posisi bersimpuh menyaksikan Lucy dihajar sampai babak belur. Dan di balik tirai ungu, Jellal menyungging senyum kemenangan

 _Tap … tap … tap …_

 _SRAKKK!_

"Wahai pecundang sekalian, ingatlah pesanku ini sampai kapanpun! Bibir, tubuh, mata, rambut, telinga bahkan keperawanannya adalah milikku. Menentang maka kalian mati!" heroik dan keren, tetapi menjambak rambut Lucy merusak kepingan kisah kepahlawanannya

"Sa … sakit …"

"Tindakanmu lebih parah dari kami. Lihat, dia sampai merintih kesakitan!"

 _BUAKKK!_

 _BRAK …!_

"Selanjutnya siapa yang ingin maju?" selesai melakukan pemanasan, tanpa diminta Natsu menghajar dua orang tersisa. Luntang-lanting mereka berlari meninggalkan _night club_

"Rambutku asli! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukannya, tapi tindakanmu menyakitiku! Jangan mengharapkan ucapan terima kasih!"

"Kapan aku mengomentari rambut acak kadutmu itu?! Beginilah manusia rendahan, sudah diselamatkan malah balik melawan. Terserah kau saja, nona Lucy. Bye!"

"Siapa yang memerintahkanmu kabur setelah merusak barang, huh?"

"Butuh berapa? Sepuluh juta? Seratus? Lima ratus atau satu milyar?! Aku bisa memberikan berapapun yang kamu mau" dari dalam tas Natsu menghamburkan uang bernilai ratusan ribu. Jika dihitung kira-kira ada seratus lembar!

Limosin hitam dipacu merayapi senyapnya aspal jalanan, kali ini Natsu mengebut dengan kecepatan 140 km/jam, dan beruntung di sana sepi. Setiba di rumah ia merebahkan diri di atas kasur, mengambil _cutter_ kuning muda yang selama ini tersimpan rapi. Ujung pisaunya digoreskan ke permukaan kulit, mengukir garis lintang mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah pekat. Akal sehat pun lumpuh, selain menggumamkan sumpah serapah maka apa?

"Benar, ini hukuman untukku yang melupakan batas. Wanita sialan … KAU PIKIR TUBUHMU SEBEGITU BERHARGANYA DI MATAKU?! HA .. HA … HA … HAHAHAHA! TERLEBIH KEPERAWANANMU, AKU BISA MERENGGUT KAPANPUN KU INGINKAN!"

"Gila? Ya, NATSU DRAGNEEL SUDAH TIDAK WARAS! Memangnya salah siapa sehingga aku begini?! Tontonlah dari neraka sana, ibu. LIHATLAH ANAKMU YANG BAHAGIA INI"

 _SRAK! SRAK! SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!_

 _PLUNGGG …!_

"Lucy Heartfilia membuatku gila"

Pisau yang dilayangkan sembarang arah kini tergeletak di samping kaki meja. Natsu membiarkan darah menetes menggenangi lantai, menjadi jejak bahwa ia pernah melukai diri sendiri. Rasa sakit tidaklah berarti apa-apa, jantungnya dijotos seperti tadi pun cukup untuk menorehkan goresan baru.

Ditegaskan sekali lagi, semua salah Lucy Heartfilia!

 _Keesokan harinya …_

Di balik jas hitam yang ia kenakan, Natsu menyembunyikan bekas sayatannya dari muka publik. Gawat jika ketahuan Sting, bisa-bisa kena ceramah ala Pak ustad berjam-jam. Seluruh pegawai kantor menyapa hangat, tak terkecuali si durian yang menampakkan senyum ceria. Sejak kemarin ia malas memikirkan banyak hal, perasaan juga bercampur aduk tidak karuan.

"Makan siang nanti ikutlah denganku"

"Traktirannya jadi?! Apa aku boleh mengajak Rogue atau Loke? Sekalian …"

"Hanya kau saja. Yang lain ikut kujamin malam pertamamu batal dilakukan" mau bagaimana lagi jika ancaman maut dilayangkan? Sting menurut dan beranjak menuju ruang rapat, meski raut wajahnya mendadak masam

Perusahaan mereka mengadakan kerja sama dengan McGarden Company, apa yang lebih buruk dari ini?! Sting berusaha mengagalkannya, namun keputusan Natsu mengakhiri debat panas di meja itu, yakni disetujui tanpa mengerti kenapa. Apalagi menjadi saksi bisu jabat tangan antar kedua boss, ingin sekali dia menepuk bongkahan pantat Natsu lalu berteriak ke dekat kupingnya.

Hancur sudah.

"Boss, sekarang jelaskan apa maksudmu menerima ajakan mereka?! Perusahaan Heartfilia saja dihancurkan, kau mau merusak rencana tujuh tahun ke depan?!" giliran Sting yang marah. Apa otak Natsu ditumpulkan sesuatu? Dia paling tau kekejaman McGarden

"Pengecut sekali. Kita yang akan menghancurkan mereka, paham?"

"Caranya bagaimana? Jangan bilang boss ingin bermain kotor"

"Ketahuilah, tidak ada yang bersih di dunia ini. Manusia sekalipun walau sudah mandi, tetap menyisakan kotoran di tubuh mereka. Jangan banyak komentar dan bantu aku"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Hari yang sial! Loke tidak masuk kerja dan bossku menerima ajakan lawan"

"Hey, rasanya jatuh cinta bagaimana?" _e-eh_? Sting berhenti melipat kedua tangan. Posisi duduk diperbaiki menghadap Natsu yang menatap serius. Di-dia tidak salah dengar, kan?

"Jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat, tiba-tiba merasa cemas dan akal sehat tumpul. Tapi yang kurasakan lebih spesial, yaitu jatuh cinta pandangan pertama. La-lagi pula kenapa boss bertanya? Apa …"

"Haahhh … aku merasa bodoh terjebak dalam perasaan itu. Menurutmu, peduli pada orang yang belum dikenal aneh?"

"Secara logis iya, tetapi siapa yang tau? Perasaan manusia kompleks, aku sendiri kurang mengerti. Jangan-jangan boss kehilangan akal sehat sehingga … umppumphhh!"

"Ssttt, pelankan volume suaramu! Mereka menyandera putri keluarga Heartfilia yang bernama Lucy, agar dia tidak bisa menjadi pewaris tunggal perusahaan! Ambil uang ini dan sampaikan terima kasihku kepada Loke. Absennya bukan karena sakit melainkan terluka"

"Lho kau mau kemana? Boss, boss!"

Sekarang jam pulang sekolah, Natsu berlari secepat mungkin menyusul Lucy yang katanya pulang duluan. Menyusuri pelosok gang, ia menemukan sekumpulan preman menendangi suatu objek hidup, tak lain adalah putri sandraan keluara McGarden. Terlalu panjang jika diceritakan, Loke patut diberi penghargaan terbaik atas kemampuannya mengumpulkan informasi. Sekarang rencana balas dendam dapat dilaksanakan lebih mudah.

 _CKREK!_

 _CKREK!_

"Hmmm … sepertinya aku mendapatkan banyak foto menarik" mereka yang sadar akan blitz kamera menengok ke belakang. Natsu mengantongi kedua tangannya termasuk ponsel. Sebiasa mungkin dia menghindari perkelahian

"Di depan ada telepon umum, apa ku panggil polisi saja?"

"MENELPON POLISI MAKA TAMATLAH RIWAYATMU!"

 _CREKKK!_

"Ups maaf, tanganku terpeleset dan tidak sengaja menusuk perutmu" bohongnya terlihat jelas. Natsu menyimpan tawa kemenangan itu untuk nanti. Prioritas utama ialah menyelamatkan Lucy dan membawa dia!

"Kau tidak perlu bertindak sejauh ini. Pergilah jangan pedulikan aku!" peringat Lucy mendorong Natsu yang terhempas menabrak tembok. Memberi kesempatan pada salah satunya melancarkan serangan

 _SWINNGGG …_

 _GRAPPP!_

 _Tes … tes … tes …_

"Mendekatinya maka bayarlah menggunakan nyawamu. TERI-TERI BAJINGAN!" membalik keadaan Natsu balas menusuk mereka satu per satu. Namun dihentikan Lucy yang masih memiliki belas kasih. Entah kenapa dia merasa tak pantas

"Ku antar ke rumah sakit, lalu tuan bisa pulang ke rumahmu"

 _SREKK!_

Sebelum dibiarkan bertindak, Natsu menarik tangannya keluar gang. Mereka tidak mampir ke rumah sakit, melainkan mansion tempat dia tinggal setahun terakhir. Pintu dikunci rapat, kesempatan kabur nol persen membuat Lucy merasa terancam. Sepengetahuannya, pria salam ini sering bulak-balik masuk _night club_ , pasti termasuk speies hidung belang yang menyamar! Semua cowok sama saja, seenak jidat, egois, bodoh, berpikiran pendek, menyebalkan!

"Keluarkan aku dari sini! Ji-jika tidak, akan kutusuk jantungmu" _sejak kapan dia mengambil pisau di kantong celanaku_?! Natsu menekan bahu Lucy agar kesulitan bergerak. Posisi mereka cukup panas walau keadaan kurang mendukung

"Ingin melawan Natsu Dragneel? Memangnya kau siapa gadis kecil? Mulai sekarang turuti semua perintahku, ini mutlak! Statusmu tak lebih dari pelayan"

"Apa maksudmu sembarangan menjadikanku pelayan pribadi?! Aku menolak, tuan Dragneel. Biarkan gadis kecil ini pulang dan masalah ku anggap selesai"

"Burung yang takut memimpikkan kebebasannya, kau menyedihkan Lucy Heartfilia"

"Itu rahasia terbesarku dan McGarden. Bagaimana bisa diketahui keluarga Dragneel? Kau hanya cowok asing yang suka ikut campur. Cepat berhenti sebelum terlibat lebih dalam!"

"Sampai kelulusanmu tiba. Setelah itu urusan di antara kita selesai. Bertahanlah selama satu minggu, anggaplah sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawabanmu, karena …"

"Telah membuatku jatuh cinta"

 _Dasar konyol_! Lucy terduduk membatu, pisau lipat Natsu ambil balik dari senggengam tangan mungilnya. Rumah besar itu kembali sepi, pertengkaran mereka berlangsung sesaat namun sangat membekas. Di lantai dua, ia mendapati keberadaan Jellal yang mirip tamu tak diundang, dalam posisi kaki kiri bersimpuh di paha kanan menghadap papan berkotak hitam-putih. Ya catur, permainan favorit mereka di SMA.

"Kutantang bermain satu ronde, tertarik?"

"Sombong sekali … kau tak pernah menang sekalipun. Jangan banyak berharap, bajingan tengik" seumpama lewat kata-kata kotornya, Natsu berhasil membongkar rahasia kecil Jellal yang tersimpan rapi

"Hoi Lucy, siapkan dua cangkir teh hijau!"

"Di-dia serius menganggapku pelayannya … gawat, jika begini terus …"

"Pirang tuli apa kau mendengar perintahku?!" _julukan macam apa itu_? Batin Lucy menggeram kesal. Sadar nyawanya terkekang di mansion tersebut, mau tidak mau ia diwajibkan menuruti perintah Natsu. Lagi pula hanya perlu bertahan satu minggu

"Omong kosong. Sehari saja aku tidak akan tahan"

 _Tap … tap … tap …_

 _TOK! TOK! TOK!_

 _CKLEK!_

"Pe-permisi tuan, aku datang mem …" terpaku di daun pintu. Secara langsung Lucy melihat ekspresi sombong Natsu berubah. Jellal menggerakkan bidak hitam di atas papan, posisi raja berhasil disingkirkan sekali langkah

"Check mate, Natsu. Kaget dengan hasilnya?"

"Ya, begitulah. Perkembanganmu pesat ternyata, ku pikir setelah mengelola night club, kau melupakan catur dan pertarungan terakhir kita"

"Taukah kamu? Mungkin aku dilahirkan untuk mengalahkan seorang Natsu Dragneel. Bagaimana rasanya diinjak-injak oleh sahabat sendiri? Manis kah? Pahit? Asam? Apapun jawabanmu, kau tidak kelihatan baik"

"Kutu sepertimu berkata soal kebanggaan? Lucu sekali! Lebih baik melompat-lompatlah seperti biasanya, atau mau ku ajari?"

"Tidak terima kasih. Urusan kita selesai, Lucy milikmu sepenuhnya. Ingatlah satu hal …"

"Dan Lucy, aku minta maaf karena gagal melindungimu. Padahal tidak seharusnya, keluarga bangsawan melakukan pekerjaan kotor, tetapi sesuai perjanjian … kau telah menemukan orang itu, dia memang iblis namun percayalah padaku, oke?"

"Boss Jellal …"

"Melihat kemana kau? Bossmu di sini bodoh! Tehnya telat dan keburu dingin, minumlah sampai habis. Kemudian buatkan camilan, ganti juga seragam sekolahmu menjadi pakaian pelayan!"

"Di mana tempatnya?"

"Ada di sini. Ayo ganti, kenapa diam mematung?" pria ini tak lebih dari orang gila! Lucy bingung harus menjawab apa, tidakkah dia peka karena tak sepatutnya lelaki mengintip wanita ganti baju!?

"Atau mentang-mentang keluarga bangsawan, memakai baju pun harus dibantu? Kemarilah, akan ku lepas kancing seragammu"

"A-a … a … a … a-apa maksudmu?! Keluarlah, aku bisa sendiri kok!"

"Lagi pula, siapa yang tertarik dengan tubuh anak gadis? Usia kita berbeda tiga tahun!" ucap Natsu keluar ruangan. Mengangat tangan tinggi entah berniat apa. Lucy kehabisan komentar mengenai tingkah boss-nya

"Ibu, ku mohon berikan aku kekuatan untuk melewati semua ini!"

"Hnn … aku iri kau bisa melakukannya"

Masa lalu mereka mempunyai sedikit kesamaan. Natsu yang acuh segera menuruni lantai dua. Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, rupanya ia kebabalasan dan melupakan urusan kantor.

Jatuh cinta sangat rumit ternyata …

 _Keesokan harinya …_

Yang menjadi alaram sekarang ialah Lucy. Wanita pirang ini bersusah payah membangunkan Natsu, bukan karena dia malas atau apa, melainkan iseng! Selimut putih digunakan untuk menyekap kepala si salam, biarlah mati sesak nafas! Sesekali pria kurang ajar mesti diberi pelajaran. Kedua tangan itu menarik kuat. Namun berbanding terbalik, dada bidangnya justru menempeli sepasang bukit kembar. Masing-masing dapat merasakan deru nafas. Wajah mereka berhadapan tak dipaut jarak.

"H-hhhh … hah …? K-k-k … k … kau tidur hanya mengenakan celana boxer? Dasar cowok mesum!"

 _PLAKKKK!_

"Pakai pakaianmu dan turun, sarapan sudah siap"

"Hari ini jangan ke sekolah. Temani aku seharian, beritau teman atau gurumu dengan alasan logis. Memangnya berguna apa, datang padahal kelulusan tinggal enam hari? Belajar saja tidak, hanya bermain ponsel atau mengobrol"

"Aku mengerti!"

 _Tut … tut … tut …_

"Halo Levy-chan? Maaf aku tidak masuk hari ini, ada urusan keluarga. Kapan-kapan kita karaoke, ajak Erza dan Wendy supaya ramai. Uhm, sampai jumpa"

Samar-samar Natsu mendengarnya, nama 'Levy' sempat disebut di awal percakapan. Selesai bersiap-siap, mereka berangkat menuju Dragneel Company saingan McGarden. Sedikit-sedikit Lucy tau, terlebih berita tersebut marak di surat kabar. Bertajuk, 'kompetisi panas antar dua perusahaan garmen'. Jelas konyol, apalagi ia bersama 'musuh bebuyutannya di mobil'. Ketahuilah, putri tunggal Heartfilia telah disandera dua tahun lalu.

"Yo, boss! Cuacanya cerah sampai … si-siapa wanita di belakangmu?! Aku kaget kau punya pelayan pribadi" sapaan Sting terhenti dengan nafas tersekal. Dia lupa bernafas mengingat Natsu benci menyewa posisi-posisi semacam itu

"Perkenalkan dia Lucy"

 _SREKKK!_

"Membohongiku tidak semudah mengelabuhi anak-anak! Aku tau betul wanita itu, dia Lucy Heartfilia yang tertangkap oleh kamera Loke! Tapi bagaimana bisa …?"

"Sebutlah aku ingin membebaskannya dari penindasan McGarden. Ini bagus untuk kemenangan kita, Lucy merupakan kartu AS jika terdesak! Dinamakan sambil menyelam minum air"

"Jellal melepaskan pegawainya, aku terkejut. Tenang saja, akan ku jaga rahasia ini" ternyata mulut ember sekalipun mengerti arti tutup mulut. Natsu berjalan duluan menaiki tangga, menilik jadwal hari Senin padat melebihi Jumat atau Sabtu

"Salam kenal Lucy-san, namaku Sting Eucliffe sekretaris pribadi Natsu. Ayo ikut ke atas, boss memintaku mengajarimu cara menyusun data"

Rencananya pasti berjalan sempurna, Natsu yakin seratus persen tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Kesempatan McGarden tertutup rapat, selama mereka bergantian menjaga Lucy 24 jam.

 _Sore hari …_

 _Tik … tok … tik … tok …_

 _SREKKK!_

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu? Bilanglah jika pirang tuli ini menyusahkan, akan ku ambil alih tugas membimbingnya" celetuk Natsu bersandar di tembok. Sting yang baru selesai sekadar menggelengkan kepala, tanda 'Lucy amat menolongnya menyelesaikan tugas'

"Tenang boss. Dia pintar melebihi ekspetasimu, jenius bahkan!"

"Oh, begitu. Lucy kemarilah sebentar" _sekarang apa niatnya_? Lucy mendekat lima centimeter. Mirip copet professional, Natsu merogoh segenggam ponsel milik si pirang, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celana hingga suasana mendadak canggung

"Mengambil ponselku tanpa izin, nemangnya kamu berhak apa?!"

"Biar kuingatkan lagi. Aku bossmu sekarang, bukan Jellal. Ponselmu disita demi keamanan. Lagi pula banyak yang harus diurus, kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya sejengkal pun. Kita balik ke rumah, setelah ini pel ruang tamu dan kamarku"

Ingin sekali tangannya menjitak gemas kepala Natsu yang bertindak di luar batas toleransi. Dalam mobil ia terdiam sambil menggembungkan pipi. _Dasar tuan hati baja! Tak punya belas kasih._ Gerutu Lucy memandang lekat kantong celana hitam, di mana hand phonenya bersarang dengan tidak elit. Pulang-pulang sebilah pel langsung diambil dari gudang. Keberadaan boss salam pun sengaja diabaikan.

" _Pasti dia marah. Mengajari bocah memang sulit_ "

Masuk ke kamar untuk ganti baju. Natsu sekalian mengcek kontak Lucy. Benar saja dugaannya, terdapat nama Levy yaitu anak bungsu McGarden. Tentu berat, cepat atau lambat pasti ketahuan terhapus, dan otomatis hubungan mereka tambah renggang. _Kenapa aku memikirkan si pirang tuli_? _Kami sebatas tuan-pelayan bukan_? Jelas jauh berbeda, dia mengakui telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kapan pula kepeduliannya naik ke tingkat menengah?

"Perasaan ini. Aku enggan membuangnya"

 _Levy-chan_

 _Anda yakin ingin menghapus kontak ini?_

 _Ya atau tidak_

 _CLICK!_

 _DELETE!_

"Semua demi kebaikanmu seorang, percayalah … tolong berikan aku kekuatan"

Natsu terlalu takut, meminta kepada Tuhan atau ibunya yang dia percayai buruk. Manusia paling berkuasa sekalipun, mempunyai banyak hal kompleks untuk diselesaikan selain urusan pekerjaan.

 _Keesokan harinya …_

Hari kedua di saat Lucy harus membangunkan Natsu. Bahunya digoyangkan kasar, sekaligus balas dendam atas pencurian ponsel. Guling pun digunakan untuk memukul tubuh berbalut selimut itu. Tak ada perlawanan atau baris-baris keluhan, sesaat ia bingung dan menepuk pelan, tetap saja tidak direspon. Mendadak cemas tangannya bergerak sendiri, terlihat boss salam menggeliat dengan nafas menderu. Ketika bagian jidat disentuh … panas bukan karuan!

"Kau demam tinggi. Tunggu di sini, akan kuambilkan kompres!"

"Lu … cy …"

"Perlu sesuatu? Pa-pasti tuan lapar, aku buatkan bubur ya! Tidurlah dan jangan banyak bergerak"

 _GRAP!_

"Tidak Luce … jangan … tinggalkan aku … sendirian … aku … takut … kehilanganmu …"

"Bicara apa kamu? Aku tidak lama kok" balas Lucy melepas pergelangan tangan Natsu, menyebabkan sepasang _onyx_ itu berhalusinasi mengingat kepingan masa lalu. Sesosok wanita bersurai salam pergi meninggalkannya … lagi …

"Aku kesepian … ibu … jangan … pergi …"

 _Tes … tes … tes …_

Paranoid? Lucy gelisah mendengar halusinasi tersebut. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Natsu, pasti sangat buruk … nampan berisi semangkuk bubur diletakkan di samping ranjang. Tak ketinggalan, kompres air hangat ditempelkan pada jidatnya. Seharian dibuat sebal lalu diredakan kembali, dia paling hafal cara membuat wanita khawatir. Melihat kedua mata itu terpejam, diputuskannya mencari ponsel ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

Namun nihil, Natsu menyembunyikannya dengan sempurna.

"Maaf tuan. Aku keluar sebentar, tidak lama kok"

 _BLAM!_

"Hah … hah … dasar menyusahkan …" ponselnya diambil dari dalam laci. Natsu menelpon seseorang guna dimintai bantuan

"Tolong cari si pirang tuli sampai ketemu, lalu laporkan padaku di mana lokasinya"

 _Sementara Lucy di luar …_

Sepatu hitam berlari menerobos kerumunan manusia. Tanpa tujuan jelas Lucy keluar, dia hanya berpikir menemui Sting di kantor dan bertanya, soal keberadaan hand phone kuningnya. Di tengah kepadatan pusat Magnolia, pria berbadan kekar menggapai erat sebelah bahunya. Perlahan tapi pasti, sesosok preman yang dulu dihajar Natsu mendapatkan putri Heartfilia kembali. Mereka suruhan McGarden untuk mengawasinya, terkadang tak tau diri sampai minta uang.

"Dewi fortuna memihak pada kami rupanya. Menghadaplah ke Tuan McGarden dan jelaskan alasanmu kabur, termasuk informasti tentang Natsu Dragneel"

"Natsu tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini! A-aku ingin mencari ponselku, kalian percaya kan?" pertanyaan terbodoh yang Lucy ajukan. Menamatkan pendidikan SMA saja, mereka sadar betul telah dikhianati

"Boleh mencari, tetapi kami akan mengawalmu. Bisa gawat jika kau kabur lagi" _kalau begini bagaimana keadaan Natsu_? Lucy mengerti rasanya hidup sendiri, terlebih dia demam tinggi dan memiliki paranoid

"Ada apa? Cepat bergerak sehingga tugas kami segera selesai!"

"La-lalu … Natsu?"

"Untuk apa peduli pada musuh?! Otakmu dicuci olehnya? Biar kami sadarkan!" pukulan siap dilayangkan ke arah pucuk pirangnya. Lucy menutup mata refleks, ternyata mustahil kabur selama McGarden belum melepaskan utuh

 _BUAKKKK!_

 _BRUK!_

"Sting?!" Lucy tersentak kaget, bukankah ini kebetulan yang aneh? Dia yakin tidak pernah bercerita kepada siapapun, akan pergi kemana dan untuk apa

"Pulanglah ke rumah. Boss mencemaskanmu dan menelponku" serius? Lucy menyalip kala mereka berkelahi, tetapi keburu dihadang pria raksasa lain. Sampai sebilah pisau tertancap di perutnya, meneteskan darah segar akibat terluka cukup dalam

"Si … sialan … bagaimana bisa … kau …"

 _BRUKKK!_

"Jangan pernah remehkan Natsu Dragneel. Sebagai hukumannya kau harus tinggal seminggu, salah siapa meninggalkanku?" benar-benar sinting! Dia keluar rumah padahal demam 39 derajat, sementara di luar sana angin berhembus kencang

"Kancingkan dulu bajumu dengan benar. Jika masuk angin tambah merepotkan bodoh!" peringatnya mengaitkan bulatan putih ke lubang kemeja, walau suasana kurang mendukung dalam tegang yang menguasai

"Ha … hahaha … kau mau menceramahiku?"

"Boss, Lucy, awas di belakang kalian!"

 _BUK …_

 _PUSH!_

 _BRAKKK!_

Telapak tangannya mendorong Lucy menjauh, sebagai ganti kepala Natsu membentur keras pinggiran aspal. Sting tidak berdaya melawan mereka. Ketiga preman tersebut habis-habisan menghajar musuh di depan mata, menendang, menginjak dan meninju si salam yang terkulai lemas. Meski senyum sombongnya masih terukir dipermalukan sekalipun.

"Cowok macam apa kau Sting? Pukulan mereka tidak ada apa-apanya, ahahaha …!" keadaan Natsu bertambah buruk. Pasti karena terbentur hingga kesulitan, membedakan rasa sakit dan pusing di kepala

"Motivasi macam apa itu? Tapi aku menghargai semangatmu boss" bangkit berdiri kakinya menendang selangkangan seorang preman. Ya, cukup bagus untuk merebohohkan mereka! Lucy ikut membantu dengan memukul belakang kepala. Satu per satu berhasil ditaklukkan

"Siapapun yang menonton perkelahian ini, jangan pernah laporkan pada polisi! Orang awam tidak ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan kami!"

"Lebih baik pulihkan dulu lukamu sebelum mengkhawatirkan masalah lain. Ayo kita ke rumah sakit"

"Uhmm … tuan … aku ingin …"

"Camkan baik-baik, Lucy Heartfilia. Kau hanya pelayan rendahan di mataku, menurutlah dan berhenti bertingkah, paham maksudnya?"

 _PLAKKKK!_

"Kau benar … tidak seharusnya aku berterima kasih!"

"Tunggu sebentar, Lucy, Lucy!" panggilan Sting dianggap angin lalu. Jika Natsu bukan boss perusahaan, telinganya pasti ditarik sampai berubah warna

Mansion diambil alih sesaat. Lucy mengunci rapat pintu depan maupun belakang. Duduk membelakangi kayu jati setinggi empat kaki sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia ingin mempercayai Natsu, tetapi perkataannya tidak menunjukkan kemauan serupa. Mungkin Jellal salah memilih orang, memang mereka bersahabat, namun lebih pantas disebut musuh bebuyutan.

Seseorang mengetuk berkali-kali, lewat lubang kunci Lucy melihat pria pisang menggendong Natsu. Darah di kepalanya bersih total berbalut perban putih, juga di sekujur tubuh terutama lengan. Selain merasa lega maka apa? Boss baik-baik saja walau pingsan, sebentar lagi juga bangun.

"Maaf Sting. Rawatlah tuan di rumahmu sehari saja, aku …" dia sadar tidak berhak mengusir. Lucy sendiri yang takut, menatap sepasang _onyx_ -nya ketika terbuka nanti

"Jaga dirimu"

Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Lucy enggan melibatkan Natsu terlalu jauh, karenanya dia terluka parah dan sakit demam. Andaikata memiliki sebuah kekuatan, mereka berdua pasti baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan aku Natsu, Sting …"

 _Keesokan harinya …_

Semalam ia tertidur di belakang pintu, Lucy merasa saraf-sarafnya mati lemas akibat tidak digerakkan, melainkan terus menyalahkan diri sendiri dan menangis. Penyesalan datang menghampiri, Natsu belum pulang kemari, ponselnya entah berada di mana dan Sting sibuk mengurusi rapat, sedangkan Jellal? Kabar saja tidak jelas. Jam dinding menunjuk pukul enam lewat lima belas menit, baru dua hari berlalu dia kangen si boss salam.

 _KRESEK … KRESEK …!_

 _TCAK!_

 _BRUKKK!_

"Gempa bumi?!" seru Lucy terkejut. Berlari menaiki tangga yang jendelanya terbuka, memperlihatkan sesosok pria salam dengan tubuh berbaring di lantai. Siapa sangka maling itu adalah Natsu

"Nekat sekali! Lantai dua lumayan tinggi dan kau memanjatnya?! Pikirkan kondisimu!"

"Uhuk … uhuk … berani mengusirku sekarang? Jika aku sudah sehat, rasakanlah akibatnya … pelayan sialan …!" tetap saja sarkastik. Lucy memapah Natsu ke kamar, sembari menyendok sesuap bubur hangat yang baru dimasak

"Makanlah supaya cepat sehat. Jangan harap bisa menghukumku jika setengah-setengah begini!"

"Setidaknya masakanmu lebih enak ketimbang buatan Sting. Lidahku terasa dibakar saat menyantap buburnya, cair pula, tapi kuakui dia sekretaris terbaik di perusahaan" _boss Dragneel agak tsundere campur yandere ya_? Lucy hanya cekikikan kecil mendengarnya

"Pasti Sting lupa meniupnya. Kenapa tidak katakan langsung? Dia akan senang dan bersemangat"

"Untuk apa? Setiap hari pun begitu. Ketahuan malas aku tak tanggung-tanggung memecat anak durian itu. Mungkin kalau sekali kumaafkan. Lagi pula dia takut melawanku" saat menyombongkan dirinya saja Natsu sehat walafiat. Batuk kembali menyerang saat mereka berhenti mengobrol

"Batuk sialan, cepatlah hilang dari kehidupanku"

"Tuan, aku … aku ingin minta maaf karena menamparmu kemarin. Emosiku di luar kendali, ja-jadi … begitulah! Dan terima kasih sudah menolongku dari McGarden. Kau tau? Mereka sangat kejam, sering melukai para pelayan lalu mengurungnya di gudang"

"Tinggal balik hajar apa sulitnya …?"

" _Hentikan ayah … Natsu berjanji tidak nakal lagi, hiks … hiks …"_

"Wanita lemah agar pria bisa melindungi mereka. Sebenarnya kau kuat, Lucy. Istirahatlah di kamarmu, di luar berbahaya selama preman-preman itu berkeliaran. Satu pesan lagi, berhenti mendekati Levy. Dia anak bungsu McGarden, musuh terbesar keluarga Heartfilia"

"Y-ya aku sudah tau dari dulu, tapi tetap saja …"

"Lakukan demi dirimu sendiri. Jangan pikirkan orang lain. Sting temanmu juga, ada Yukino, Rogue, mereka semua orang baik"

"Panggil aku jika membutuhkan sesuatu"

Sesudah Lucy keluar, Natsu membuka ponsel yang sedari tadi bergetar. Layarnya memperlihatkan satu pesan masuk dari Sting, berisikan, 'mata-mata McGarden mulai bergerak. Aku dan Loke diikuti, untuk beberapa saat akan sulit berkomunikasi'. Berarti secara tidak langsung ia kehilangan dua koneksi penting. Tak mungkin pula Lucy terus-menerus dikurung, yang ada mengundang kecurigaan satpam mengingat mereka tinggal berdua.

"Mau tidak mau aku meminta bantuan padanya"

 _From : Jellal_

 _Mulai besok pagi temani Lucy kemanapun. Keluarga McGarden sudah tidak segan mengeluarkan mata-mata mereka._

Seorang pemilik night club pasti bisa menggerakkan kakinya bebas.

 _Keesokan harinya …_

 _Ting tong … ting tong …_

Dering bel membangunkan dua penghuni rumah yang tidur terlelap. Lucy selaku pelayan membuka pintu berukiran tersebut, tertangkap olehnya pemuda bertato kiri tersenyum ramah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jellal, dia buru-buru datang karena Natsu menyagkutkan nama sang pegawai. Ya, tidak salah kok peduli pada 'mantan', hitung-hitung membantu sahabat salamnya yang terbaring sakit di kasur.

"Sampai Natsu sembuh aku akan menjagamu" niat tulus Jellal tentu dihargai, tetapi …

"Lain kali perhatikan waktu. Kau menganggu tetangga sebelah" mereka sama-sama gila. Satu psikopat dan manusia pura-pura dungu. Lucy menyadari kenapa mantan bossnya, Jellal Fernandes menerima sebagai wanita penghibur

"Sandiwaramu terbongkar. Aku sadar sekarang, Jellal-san sengaja supaya Natsu menemukanku, karena kamu tau dia pasti memberi bantuan gratis. Anda berbelit-belit sekali …"

"Justru pola pikirmu yang mirip detektif di novel misteri. Kebetulan belaka kok, kalian memang ditakdirkan bertemu mungkin. Ingat, Tuhan punya banyak kejutan. Biasanya di pagi hari kamu melakukan apa?"

"Bersih-bersih rumah. Membuat sarapan dan menganggur setengah hari"

"Heee … ternyata Natsu membiarkanmu bersantai. Siang nanti kuajak ke supermarket membeli barang kebutuhan, kalau mau berkeliling melihat baju juga boleh"

"Uhm! Kau pengertian sekali, Jellal-san"

"Aku ingin menjenguknya sebentar. Kerjakan saja rutinitasmu"

Satu-nol, huh? Dengan langkah riang Jellal menaiki anak tangga. Natsu yang enak tidur terpaksa bangun mendengar suara 'keramat' menginterupsi alam mimpi. Seraya tersenyum lebar ia duduk di sisi ranjang, selain terganggu apalagi? Perlahan-lahan atensinya mampu menerima perasaan tersebut, meski dari hari ke hari bertambah menyiksa seiring kedekatan mereka terasah. Aneh … kenapa jatuh cinta harus menyakitkan?

"Air mukamu lebih cerah. Kalau reuni pasti tidak ada lagi yang menjulukimu, 'muka mendung'. Bagaimana perkembangan kalian?" rasa penasarannya kumat ternyata. Natsu tau ini kesempatan untuk mengalahkan si tato dungu

"Sangat pesat. Lucy menjagaku sepanjang waktu. Kami banyak mengobrol, dia tidak lagi mengelak atau malu-malu. Mungkin selanjutnya bermain di seprai"

"Otakmu mesum juga rupanya. Jika kurekam pasti dapat banyak penonton"

"Sebelum direkam akan kurebut duluan, lalu menelanjangimu dan menjualnya ke majalah dewasa. Aku bisa kaya raya"

"Cewek-cewek pasti berebut, atau mungkin kau ikutan?"

"Sayangnya aku bukan pengidap LGBT. Kalaupun iya, akan kupatahkan sampai kau mengerang kesakitan dan bertekuk lutut, hahaha!"

 _Obrolannya terlalu vulgar_! Seru Lucy berteriak dalam hati, dapat dibilang secara tidak langsung dia ikut membayangkan. Wajar untuk remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun. Kelulusan di depan mata dan dua bulan kemudian tes masuk universitas diadakan. Seminggu hampir berlalu, dan Natsu benar jika berkata hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Belum tepat mengucapkan perpisahan di hari Senin, tapi demi kebaikannya …

dia harus belajar merelakan.

"Ayo makan bubur. Oh iya, nanti siang aku ingin ke supermarket bersama Jellal-san. Mau titip makanan atau minuman mungkin?"

"Berhati-hatilah. Terjadi sesuatu pada Lucy nyawamu bayarannya"

"Loke dan Sting pun ikut mengawasi. Calon istrimu pasti baik-baik saja"

"Je-Jellal-san! Hubungan kami sebatas tuan dan pelayan. Aku tidak berminat, menikah dengan lelaki sombong sepertinya. Bahaya jika anakku tertular"

"Kalau aku bagaimana? Anak Lucy pasti pintar, tampan atau cantik dan berbakat. Jika semacam Natsu … suatu saat kau bisa dicampakkan" ceritanya hasut-menghasut?! Mereka melakukan pertarungan bodoh yang lucu

"Kalian berdua sombong. Suami idamanku seperti Sting"

Lebih baik netral, tetapi kalau dipikirkan … kasihan juga pria durian.

 _Siang hari …_

Usai pamit untuk berbelanja, mereka berjalan kaki ke supermarket terdekat. Natsu memberikan batas waktu sampai sore, lebih dari cukup dalam skala membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari. Beda cerita soal pakaian, hari berganti mungkin belum tentu selesai. Lucy mengitari bagian sayur dan buah-buahan segar, sementara Jellal mondar-mandir tidak jelas mengambil beberapa makanan ringan. Yang terakhir mengunjungi bagian resep masakan.

"Syukurlah tidak ada orang mencurigakan di sini. Ayo selesaikan dan kita makan siang, aku lapar"

"Lho, Natsu bagaimana? Ke toilet saja sempoyongan. Menuruni tangga pasti terpeleset. Dia harus makan lebih banyak"

"Kamu memanggil Natsu menggunakan nama depan. Ternyata dia serius mengenai hubungan kalian"

"Habis dipaksa, dia menyeramkan jika marah. Matanya menyipit seperti ini, nada sinis dilayangkan lalu memanggilku, 'pelayan rendahan, kau berani menentang perintah absolutku?!'"

"Hahaha … benar-benar mirip Natsu. Kamu cocok menjadi aktris"

"Semoga kesampaian. Aku memimpikannya sejak kecil, meski ayah tidak setuju dah mengharuskanku jadi pewaris perusahaan. Terkadang posisi anak tunggal menyebalkan"

"Ya, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Sering bosan dan …"

"Selamat siang Jellal-kun. Jarang melihatmu bersama wanita, kalian pacaran?" mendengar suara yang familiar baginya. Dengan sigap ia menundukkan kepala Lucy ke bawah, menyuruh agar tidak menengok ke belakang atau depan selama mereka mengobrol

"Adik angkatku, namanya Luingi. Perkenalkan dia boss perusahaan McGarden, ayo berajabat tangan" tak dipungkiri Jellal lumayan gugup. Semoga tipuan murahan ini berhasil mengecoh sesaat

"Salam kenal, namaku Luingi"

"Pemalu ya? Om penasaran ingin melihat wajahmu, pasti mirip artis Jepang! Bagian JAV tapi …"

"Meski kakaknya mengelola night club, Luingi tidak mungkin terjerumus ke hal-hal negatif. Aku selalu mengajari agar dia menjadi orang sukses di masa depan, bukan manusia gagal sepertiku" sekilas iris karamel itu melirik _hazzle_ Jellal. _Dia sampai merendahkan diri demi keselamatanku_...

"Baguslah! Adikmu pasti sangat manis, aku ingin memiliknya. Apa dijual seperti gadis lain di night clubmu?"

"LUINGI TIDAK UNTUK DIJUAL BAJINGAN!" _gawat, keceplosan_! Jellal meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya, sebelum pergi meninggalkan boss McGarden yang menyeringai keji

"Di sana sepi!" kesabaran Jellal habis total. Kenapa kasir bergerak lambat ketika mereka terburu-buru? Identitas Lucy sudah terbongkar sejak awal, dia sengaja memata-matai!

"Ambil kembaliannya. Ayo!"

Ibarat dikejar hewan buas, mereka berlari hingga mencapai batas maksimal. Nafas tersengal-sengal, keringat dingin bercucuran, Jellal terlalu takut membayangkan Lucy tertangkap basah. Terlebih ada kecelakaan di persimpangan, jalan pulang terpaksa diputar menjadi satu kilometer lebih jauh. Sesampainya di mansion, sebuah mobil hitam dan empat _body guard_ memenuhi depan gerbang. Natsu terlihat keluar gara-gara didesak keadaan.

"Kalian tidak punya pekerjaan? Menganggu orang tidur saja … Hey pengemis di sana, PERGI DARI SINI SEBELUM KULAPORKAN KE SATPAM!" Jellal menangkap kodenya. Sesuai rencana dia menyembunyikan Lucy dan balik pulang, berharaplah semoga berjalan lancar

"Di mana kamu menyembunyikan Lucy Heartfilia?" tanya boss McGarden menginterogasi. Natsu yang malas menjawab sekadar mengidikkan bahu. Krisis kepercayaan, seorang _body guard_ diperintahkan masuk mengeledah seisi rumah

"Carilah sampai kepalamu botak. Dia tidak ada di rumahku"

"Kita lihat apa ucapanmu bisa dipercaya"

"Eh, di sini ramai sekali. Yo Natsu, aku datang membawakan pesananmu" mencurigakan sedikit saja tamatlah mereka! Jellal menyodorkan kantong berisi macam-macam keripik, sampai ia sadar boss McGarden berada di sini juga

"Belanjamu menyenangkan, Jellal Fernandes?"

"Kita bertemu lagi rupanya. Nanti malam aku kedatangan pegawai baru, jangan lupa mampir"

"Sayangnya tidak, aku sibuk mencari seseorang"

"Night clubku jadi sepi tanpa kedatanganmu. Pencarian bisa dilanjut besok siang, wanita ini suka pria dewasa seperti Anda. Kujamin kau seratus persen puas!"

"Kenapa memaksa sekali? Aku lebih tertarik dengan adikmu yang merupakan bintang JAV"

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan bajingan? DIA BUKAN ARTIS JAV, KAKAKNYA YANG SALAH KARENA MAU-MAU SAJA MENGELOLA NIGHT CLUB! Aku tidak pernah menginginkan semua itu. Impian, masa depan … kenapa diriku begitu lemah?!"

"Hentikan sandiwaramu. Oh! Kalau tidak gantikan saja Luingi, tante girang pasti menyukaimu yang sama pemalu dengannya. Sampai jumpa, tuan pelacur"

"SIALAN DASAR! KAU TAU APA TENTANG MASA LALUKU?!"

Amarahnya hampir meledak jika Natsu tidak bertindak. Dia paham betul alasan Jellal marah, Tuhan dapat bertindak kejam melebihi ekspetasi manusia. Setelah boss McGarden beserta _body guard_ -nya pergi, Lucy kembali dicari untuk dibawa pulang ke rumah. Namun takdir berkehendak lain, tak ada seorang pun di situ, toko barang antik.

"Kabar buruk, Natsu. Lucy menghilang dan Makarov-san ditipu olehnya. Kita kehilangan jejak"

"Ta-tapi dia tidak tertangkap kan?!"

"Besok akan kucari Lucy. Beristirahatlah di rumah"

Apa jatah keberuntungan Natsu mulai habis?

 _Keesokan harinya …_

Mansion Dragneel dihebohkan, dengan pertengkaran sepasang pemuda di atas ranjang. Sekuat tenaga Jellal menahan tubuh Natsu yang memberontak. Demamnya masih tinggi yakni 37 derajat celcius, tetapi punya tenaga kuda entah bagaimana bisa! Padahal sudah dijelaskan Loke dan Sting ikut membantu, bahkan Yukino juga bersedia, sepertinya dia krisis kepercayaan terhadap pegawai sendiri.

"Tenanglah! Selama ada Loke di pihak kita Lucy dapat ditemukan"

"Mana jaminannya?! Aku harus terjun langsung baru bisa tenang. Jangan menghalangi jalanku Jellal sialan! Kau mau mati?"

"Terbalik bodoh! Keadaanmu tidak mendukung, jika kau ditangkap pesuruh mereka, disiksa bahkan dibunuh. Perusahaan tutup dan kita kalah telak! Lucy tambah menderita, sedangkan aku dijual oleh bajingan tengik itu!"

"Satu jam saja … jika gagal aku akan balik ke rumah"

"Dasar keras kepala! Aku enggan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu. Pergilah sesuka hatimu!"

Untung Jellal menyerah. Natsu bergegas memulai pencarian ke pusat kota. Langkah kakinya terburu-buru sampai menabrak seseorang, namun tanpa meminta maaf langsung balik memacu kecepatan. Pandangan sepasang _onyx_ itu agak pudar, tetapi dia yakin melihat seorang wanita berbandana kuning, mengenakan seragam SMA Fairy Tail sedang melahap sepotong es krim. Lupa arti malu, tangannya kasar menarik bahu putri bungsu McGarden.

"Cepat katakan sebelum kesabaranku habis. DI MANA KALIAN MENYEMBUNYIKAN LUCY?!"

"Maksudmu Lu-chan? Aku tidak bertemu dengannya lima hari terakhir! Berhenti menganggu orang gila!"

"Cih! Ketahuan berbohong, aku jamin hidupmu tidak akan tenang"

"Siapa sih dia? Aku sampai ketakutan setengah mati"

 _Tut … tut … tut …_

"Halo. Jura-san ada lelaki aneh yang mengangguku saat perjalanan pulang. Rambutnya berwarna salam dan dia menanyakan Lu-chan. Sahabatku baik-baik saja kan?"

"Tuan putri tidak perlu khawatir. Lucy aman dalam pengawasan kami. Sudah dulu, boss memanggil saya"

* * *

"Seperti yang Anda dengar. Natsu sedang mencari Lucy dan dapat dipastikan, baik Jellal, Sting maupun Loke tidak berbohong. Kita bisa membebaskan mereka sekarang"

"Jangan terlalu lembut, Jura. Tahan mereka tiga hari lagi! Memanfaatkan Loke juga menguntungkan. Lakukan yang menurutmu terbaik!"

"Siap laksanakan boss!"

Dan keesokan harinya, Lucy ditemukan terluka dalam sebuah gudang bobrok.

 _Hari Senin …_

Warna merah muda mendominasi kota Magnolia, Fiore. Kelulusan siswa SMA dilaksanakan pukul delapan pagi di gedung olahraga. Natsu menghadiri acara tersebut, sebagai wakil dari orangtua Lucy yang telah meninggal dunia. Juga diberikan kesempatan, untuk menyerahkan penghargaan bagi pemegang nilai terbaik di sekolah. Rasa haru sekaligus bangga bercampur dalam dadanya. Terlebih,

seminggu dilalui dan keluarga McGarden berhenti menganggu.

"Kau hebat Lucy! Nanti malam akan kuberikan hadiah. Ayo pulang dan makan siang" pertama kalinya Natsu melontarkan pujian. Tentu ini kesempatan terlangka sekaligus terbaik yang pernah tercipta

Meski absen Sting tak luput diberi kabar, termasuk Yukino yang dipindahtugaskan ke Crocus. Hand phone Jellal dan Loke tidak aktif, padahal setau Natsu mereka paling rajin _update_ di sosial media. Daripada bersedih hati, ia cukup percaya kepada anak buah juga sahabatnya. Perayaan kelulusan diadakan di lestorant, Lucy sempat mengajak Erza tapi dia malah berpesan, 'nikmati waktu kencanmu'. Wendy pun ikut-ikutan!

"Bagaimana dengan Levy?"

"Ayahnya mengajak liburan ke luar kota sebulan penuh. Aku penasaran kita mau kemana"

"Sabarlah. Malam cepat tiba kok. Selamat atas kelulusanmu, pelayan rendahan … atau Lucy? Kedua-duanya tetap sama bagiku"

"Sifat sarkastikmu tidak berubah ternyata"

"Nanti malam ada yang ingin kubicarakan juga. Jangan berpkir aneh-aneh! Aku jijik melihat ekspresi malumu"

"Iya, iya …"

Asalkan itu Natsu. Lucy tidak lagi merasa keberatan.

 _Malam harinya …_

Kencan kali ini Natsu mengayuh sepeda menuju hamparan padang rumput. Mereka berhenti sejenak, menatap rembulan di bawah pohon bermekaran bunga sakura. Lucy nampak menikmati desiran angin, suasana benar-benar sunyi berhiaskan nyanyian jangkrik, sementara dia menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan pria salam. Namun sepuluh menit berlalu dan justru bertambah canggung!

"He-hey! Biarkan aku mengatakannya duluan"

"Mengatakan apa?" seperti biasa Natsu bersikap tenang. Tidak sampai Lucy memberitaukannya. Sebuah berita di luar ekspetasi salam dua hari terakhir

"A-aku … hamil …" _test pack_ menunjukkan hasil positif. Natsu yang kehilangan akal sehat menggoyang kasar bahu Lucy. Masalahnya bagaimana dan siapa yang melakukan ini?

"Beritau aku semuanya"

"Entahlah. Seingatku ada tiga anak SMA, mereka menculik, membawaku ke gudang dan memberikan obat bius. Ketika membuka mata, tau-tau kamu berada di sana"

"Tiga anak SMA? Kamu ingat wajah salah satunya?"

"Ada yang berambut raven. Dua lainnya aku lupa"

"Begini saja, biar aku yang bertanggung jawab atas kehamilanmu. Bila ketahuan publik nama Heartfilia akan semakin tercemar, dan ini memberi kesempatan emas pada McGarden. Kita bentuk keluarga bahagia! Oke?!"

"H-hah … apa kau gila?! Aku ingin melanjutkan kuliah dan menjadi aktris"

"Itu bisa diurus belakangan. Sebrengsek apapun Natsu Dragneel, aku tetap menghargai kehidupan seseorang, apalagi bayi! Ikuti rencanaku dan lupakan semuanya. Kau tau kenapa?"

"Karena kamu menyukaiku pada pandangan pertama?"

"Selain itu, aku menemukan diriku dalam dirimu. Masa lalu kita hampir serupa, ayah dan ibu dibunuh oleh McGarden, bahkan sampai sekarang pelakunya belum tertangkap. Meskipun mereka kejam, tanpa orangtua aku bukanlah siapa-siapa di dunia"

"Mungkin aku bahagia … mungkin tidak … tapi di hatiku mereka hilang"

"Bagaimanapun kamu di masa lalu. Aku menerima segala kekuranganmu dengan lapang dada. Sampaikan pula ucapan terima kasihku kepada Sting, Loke dan Jellal-san"

Bulan Mei pernikahan dilangsungkan. Natsu dan Lucy memulai kehidupan baru mereka.

Tamat …

" _Ingatlah satu hal, kau tidak bisa lagi lari, dari jeratan duri mawar yang membelenggu hatimu. Rasakanlah perihnya, cinta tidak pernah menyenangkan"_

 _Natsu Dragneel._

A/N : Fyuhhh akhirnya tamat, seharusnya aku publish saat tanggal 6 Mei, tapi gak keburu ternyata hehehe. Oke semoga Me-chan suka fic-nya, maaf kalau banyak yang bikin tanda tanya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi misteri begini, hehehe … dan juga kata-kata vulgarnya, otak ini tercemar hahaha/

Mungkin inilah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang belum terjawab :

Bagaimana kehidupan mereka setelahnya?

Bagaimana nasib Jellal, Loke dan Sting?

Apakah urusan keluarga Dragneel, Heartfilia dan McGarden terselesaikan?

Masa lalu Jellal dan Natsu (maybe)

Oke, silahkan jawab sendiri!


End file.
